<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стайлз! by Katta_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358170">Стайлз!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox'>Katta_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Caring, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Громким писком будильник возвестил о наступлении очередного учебного дня. Не открывая глаз, Стайлз потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы вырубить противный гаджет, но стоило ему поднять руку и хлопнуть по широкой кнопке, как по телу прошла волна ноющей боли. С трудом перевернувшись на спину, он открыл глаза. В комнате еще было темно, а за окном выл холодный декабрьский ветер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стайлз!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Громким писком будильник возвестил о наступлении очередного учебного дня. Не открывая глаз, Стайлз потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы вырубить противный гаджет, но стоило ему поднять руку и хлопнуть по широкой кнопке, как по телу прошла волна ноющей боли. С трудом перевернувшись на спину, он открыл глаза. В комнате еще было темно, а за окном выл холодный декабрьский ветер. От внезапного приступа кашля Стайлз согнулся пополам. Отдышавшись, он снова упал на подушки. Горло драло, кости ломило, а на лбу выступила испарина.</p><p>— Чертова простуда, — сипло ругнувшись, он кое-как заставил себя подняться с постели и спустился на кухню, чтобы взять из шкафчика градусник и засунуть подмышку. Отец был на суточном дежурстве, а значит лечить его до вечера некому. Срывать Скотта с уроков не хотелось совершенно. Все-таки тому биология и физика были важнее всего остального, даже заболевшего, но вполне способного справиться самому, друга.</p><p>      Стайлз взглянул на ртутный столбик и присвистнул, почти 39. Не смертельно, но для его организма это значило неделю в постели. Хлюпнул носом в приступе какой-то безысходной жалости к себе и поставил чайник. Затем влил в себя убойную дозу жаропонижающего, закапал нос, прополоскал горло и, заварив в термокружке травяной чай, потопал обратно наверх, чихая через каждую ступеньку.</p><p>      Забравшись в постель, он накрылся одеялом с головой и уснул.</p><p>      За окном уже рассвело, когда Стайлз проснулся от жужжания телефона.</p><p>— Да, — голос звучал ужасно.</p><p>— Привет, бро! Ты как? Что случилось? — спросил обеспокоенный Скотт.</p><p>— Привет… — вздохнул Стайлз. — Знаешь, иногда люди, не наделенные всякими волчьими супер способностями, все-таки прозаично болеют.</p><p>— Оу, чувак, сочувствую! Что-нибудь нужно? Лекарства, уход, коробка пиццы? Давай я кого-нибудь пришлю. Айзека, например?</p><p>— Нет, нет, нет, — замотал головой Стайлз, и в глазах все заплясало, — никого не надо. Я накачался лекарствами и теперь сплю как сурок, так что вообще никто не трогайте меня ближайшие три дня! А лучше четыре!</p><p>— Ладно, спи и выздоравливай, я вечером позвоню, — мирно ответил Скотт, зная, что спорить с другом сейчас абсолютно нецелесообразно.</p><p>Отбросив телефон подальше, Стайлз залпом выпил чай из термокружки и, зарывшись под одеяло, провалился в тяжелый сон.</p><p>      На лесной поляне пахло прелой листвой и сосновой смолой. Холод пробирался под одежду. Изо рта вырывались облачки пара. Он подышал на замерзшие пальцы и засунул руки в карманы ветровки. Сумерки быстро спускались на лес, и стало почти совсем темно. Впереди среди веток мелькнули горящие льдистые глаза. На Стайлза навалилась апатия. Волк зарычал и, быстро преодолев расстояние между ними, прыгнул, толкая мощными лапами парня в грудь. </p><p>— Нет, нет, нет, я не хочу умирать! — застонал Стайлз и проснулся.</p><p>— Стайлз, Стайлз, — кто-то потряс его за плечи и положил прохладную ладонь на лоб. — Ты не умрешь!</p><p>Он открыл глаза, узнав голос.</p><p>— Только не ты… — просипел Стайлз. — Ну почему ты…</p><p>— И тебе привет, паникер, — Дерек убрал руку с горячего лба и погладил его по голове. — Лекарства пил?</p><p>— Пил, — хлюпнул носом Стайлз, закрывая лицо руками и отворачиваясь к стене. — Вот зачем ты пришел…</p><p>— Затем, что ты заболел и послал всех к волчьей бабушке.</p><p>— И тебя как самого доброго и милого отправили ко мне, — буркнул он в ответ.</p><p>— Присутствие сарказма обнадеживает, — вдохнул Дерек. — Поворачивайся. Померяем температуру.</p><p>— Ни. За. Что.</p><p>— Стайлз.</p><p>— Не-а.</p><p>— Стайлз, не испытывай мое терпение, ты же знаешь, что за этим следует.</p><p>      Он так и не ответил. Дерек закатил глаза и, снова вздохнув, обхватил его руками и повернул к себе. Тот прижал руки к лицу. Обхватив за запястья, с силой убрал их и уставился на Стайлза.</p><p>— Да в чем дело, бестолочь?</p><p>— У меня нос распух, и вообще я похож на сильно помятую куклу Чаки, — захныкал Стайлз и попытался вырваться из крепкой хватки.</p><p>— Чаки? — внезапная улыбка озарила лицо Дерека. — Серьезно? Ты, правда, стесняешься, потому что тебе кажется, что меня может оттолкнуть твой насморк?!</p><p>      Стайлз отвел взгляд и хлюпнул носом.</p><p>— Просто… наше первое свидание было таким волшебным, а тут, прошу прощения, сопли!</p><p>— Точно бестолочь, — Дерек повернул его лицо к себе, мягко держа за подбородок. — До первого свидания было три года тесного знакомства, когда я видел тебя, не то, что с соплями… Я тебя и похуже видел, например, в помоях, когда ты в лесу свалился в мусорную яму. И пахло от тебя явно не смородиной и солодкой как сейчас.</p><p>      При упоминании позорного падения Стайлз поморщился.</p><p>— А уж меня в непотребном состоянии ты видел несчетное количество раз. Что уж противнее? Обломки костей, торчащие из тела, или смешной, чуть припухший курносый нос? — Дерек изобразил руками чаши весов. — Чудак ты, Стилински.</p><p>— А уж повышенная волосатость… Вообще мрак, — выдавил улыбку парень.</p><p>— Вот, другое дело, — Хейл протянул ему градусник. — Меряй, а я пойду в лекарствах пошарюсь.</p><p>      Стайлз проводил взглядом его спину и широкий раскат плеч и сам не заметил, как его мысли от жалости к себе перетекли в более позитивное и пошловатое русло. Вспомнились жаркие жадные губы, стискивающие до боли его бедра руки, жесткое заднее сиденье его джипа, тихий шепот и упершийся в его пах твердый член Дерека.</p><p>— Ох, как же жаль, что ты остановился, — застонал Стайлз на этот раз не от простуды. Низ живота напрягся, и удобные пижамные штаны стали тесными.</p><p>— Стайлз? — вернувшийся Дерек, стоял в проеме с аптечкой в руках и заметно принюхивался. — У тебя на почве температуры выброс гормонов?</p><p>— У меня выброс гормонов из-за одного крайне сексуального волчары и семнадцатилетнего воздержания.</p><p>— Интересно, а если бы я все-таки трахнул тебя на капоте твоего любимого джипа как хотел, ты бы предъявлял какие-либо претензии или нет? — спросил он, присев на край кровати.</p><p>Стайлз порозовел, и Дерека снова захлестнул пряный запах возбуждения парня.</p><p>— А ты хотел? А сейчас хочешь?</p><p>— Третий раз говорю: бестолочь!</p><p>      Дерек дернул его за щиколотки на себя и впился в губы, требовательно скользнув языком в полуоткрытый рот. Выгнувшись навстречу, Стайлз обнял его за шею и с жаром ответил на поцелуй. Хейл опрокинул его на кровать, придавив сверху своим телом, и толкнулся между бедер. Стайлз просунул между ними ладонь и начал стаскивать с себя штаны, за что получил шлепок по руке. Он хотел было возмущенно запротестовать, но Дерек, оторвавшись, перевернул его на бок и прижал спиной к своей груди.</p><p>— Спать!</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Я сказал спать! И выздоравливать! — безапелляционно выдал Хейл и мерно засопел ему в шею. Стайлз немного повздыхал, повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, снова вздохнул. Дерек прижал его к себе теснее. — Спи, Стайлз, у тебя самый красивый распухший нос в мире.</p><p>      Закатив глаза по поводу уровня романтики в этом комплименте, он все же расслабленно закрыл глаза, устроив голову на руке Дерека.</p><p>— Колыбельную петь не буду.</p><p>— Лааадно, — сладко зевнул и заснул.</p><p>      Теперь ему снилось, как кто-то раздевает его, баюкает в своих руках и целует.</p><p>      Утром он проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. Горло почти не болело, озноб не бил, присутствовала только легкая слабость. Довольно потянулся, чуть не спихнув Дерека с кровати. Тот недовольно заворчал и подтянул одеяло к ушам, раскрывая Стайлза.</p><p>— А почему я голый? — вскрикнул Стайлз и стащил одеяло с Хейла. — А почему ты голый?!</p><p>— Я не голый, я в боксерах, дай поспать, — Хейл потянул одеяло на себя.</p><p>— Нифига подобного, хитрый волк. Когда я засыпал, то был в пижаме!</p><p>— О, Господи, да за что! — со стоном Дерек сел на постели. — Ты, бестолочь, у тебя ночью поднялась температура, я обтирал тебя уксусом, чтобы ее сбить, одежду для этого надо снимать! А сам я разделся, чтобы не испачкать постель. Не домогался я тебя!</p><p>— Фууух, а я уж подумал… — начал Стайлз, но осекся под мрачным взглядом Хейла. — Шучу, шучу.</p><p>— Я могу еще поспать? — и не дожидаясь ответа, лег, отвернувшись от него, и укрылся одеялом.</p><p>Стайлз нырнул следом и прижался к горячей спине.</p><p>— Дерек…?</p><p>— Что еще?</p><p>— А мог бы и подомогаться…</p><p>— Стайлз!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>